Our Date
by oshinno
Summary: Kencan manis Naruto dan Hinata. Pertemuan dengan Shikamaru dan Temari yang tengah bertengkar. Dan seorang anak kecil yang meminta bantuan untuk mencari Okaa-channya yang hilang...
**NARUTO**

 **Our Date**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, Alur Kecepetan, OOc, Alayness, AU, Kebanyakan Dialog**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0**

Uzumaki Naruto sudah bersiap sedari pagi, ia sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Pemuda yang paling susah untuk bangun pagi itu hari ini begitu bersemangat untuk bangun, sang Ibu yaitu Uzumaki Kushina yang tak sengaja melewati kamar sang putra hanya bisa menatap heran pemuda itu.

"Kau mau kemana Naru- _chan_?" Tanya Kushina.

Naruto yang masih asik di depan kaca langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara sang Ibu. " _Kaa-san_?"

" _Kaa-san_ bertanya, kau mau kemana? Pagi-pagi sudah rapi begitu, tidak biasanya." Ujar Kushina menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah…itu…aku mau keluar _Kaa-san_." Jawab Naruto dengan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Anak kita akan pergi kencan Kushina…" kata Minato yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan merangkul pundak sang istri.

Kushina langsung menoleh. "Eh? Apa itu benar Naru- _chan_?" Tanya Kushina menatap Naruto.

Naruto langsung menunduk. "Aku hanya pergi keluar dengan Hinata- _chan_ , kami tidak ke-kencan kok." Jawab pemuda itu.

Kushina tersenyum penuh arti pada sang putra. " _Ara-ara_ putraku sudah dewasa rupanya." Ujarnya.

" _Kaa-san_ …."

"Ngomong-ngomong bukankah Hinata itu putrinya Hiashi?" Tanya Kushina menatap sang suami.

"Iya…" jawab Minato.

"Kyaa~ Hinata- _chan_ itu sangat manis…aku tidak sabar menunggu dia menjadi menantu kita." Kata Kushina menatap Minato.

Mendengar ucapan sang Ibu wajah Naruto semakin merah. _'Menantu'_ kata Ibunya tadi. Berarti ia nanti akan menikah dengan Hinata lalu setelah menikah mereka akan melakukan….

 _Cukup!_

Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah. "Sudahlah _Kaa-san_ , aku harus segera berangkat. Hinata- _chan_ pasti sudah menunggu. " ujar Naruto.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Nanti aku beli saja diluar." Jawab Naruto.

Pemuda itupun langsung berlari keluar rumah dan menuju garasi dimana ia meletakkan sepeda berwarna hitam yang nantinya akan ia gunakan untuk jalan-jalan bersama Hinata. Walaupun keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga yang kaya tetapi entah mengapa Naruto lebih suka memakai sepeda itu daripada motor sport pemberian sang ayah. Sembari mendengarkan music dengan earphone yang sudah terpasang di telinganya Naruto mengayuh seped anya menuju rumah Hinata.

.

.

Hinata yang tampil begitu cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna indigo muda tengah berdiri menunggu kehadiran Naruto di depan rumahnya yang mewah. Gadis itu semakin cantik dengan sebuah jepit rambut yang senada dengan warna bajunya. Jepit rambut itu merupakan hadiah dari Naruto disaat ia berulang tahun.

"Hinata- _chan_!" sebuah suara terdengar memanggil nama Hinata. Hinata sangat kenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

Uzumaki Naruto- _kekasihnya_.

" _Gomen_ ya Hinata- _chan_ , membuatmu menunggu lama." Ujar Naruto yang sudah berhenti tepat di depan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto- _kun_ , aku juga belum lama keluar." Sahut Hinata.

Naruto pun tersenyum pada sang kekasih dan ia baru menyadari jika kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu manis hari ini.

"Hinata- _chan_?" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku baru sadar, kau sangat manis dengan jepit rambut itu." Kata Naruto nyengir kearah Hinata.

"Eh?" wajah Hinata memerah mendegar pujian yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya itu. " _Arrigatto_ …" ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Naruto.

"Iya."

Hinata pun duduk di boncengan sepeda Naruto. "Hinata- _chan_ aku akan mengayuhnya cepat jadi berpeganganlah yang erat padaku." Ujar Naruto memperingatkan.

Dan setelah itu Naruto langsung mengayuh sepeda hitamnya d engan kekuatan penuh membuat Hinata yang tak siap langsung menjerit kaget dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu erat, membuat Naruto menyeringai senang.

Perjalanan mereka menuju taman diiringi dengan canda tawa. Naruto yang terus bercerita dan Hinata yang menangapinya dengan senyuman ataupun kadang dengan kekehan kecil. Hingga tanpa disadari mereka telah sampai di taman. Naruto segera memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Ayo Hinata- _chan_." Kata Naruto setelah memarkirkan sepedanya. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu kesebuah café. Sesampainya di café mereka segera mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk . Setelah itu mereka memesan ice cream.

"Aku mau ice cream jeruk." Kata Naruto. "Hinata- _chan_ ingin pesan apa?"

"Aku ice cream coklat saja Naruto- _kun_." Kata Hinata.

Seorang _maid_ yang telah mencatat pesanan sepasang kekasih itupun pun segera pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan Naruto dan juga Hinata. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia datang dengan membawa pesanan Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah mengantar pesanan itu sang _maid_ pun kembali melayani pelanggan lain.

"Ice cream jeruk ini enak sekali…" kata Naruto setelah memakan satu sendok ice cream milikknya.

Naruto menatap satu sendok ice cream coklat yang masih ada di genggaman Hinata. Naruto terus memperhatikan sendok itu hingga Hinata memakan ice creamnya. Dan setelah itu perhatian Naruto beralih pada bibir berwarna peach Hinata yang sedikit ternoda oleh ice cream coklat.

' _Bibir Hinata-chan pasti sangat manis, ugh apalagi dengan ice cream coklat itu.'_ Batin Naruto.

Ia jadi ingin mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya ini _. 'Ah tidak, ayolah Naruto hilangkan pikiran mesum milikmu.'_ batin Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata menatap heran kelakuan kekasihnya itu. "Ada apa Naruto- _kun_? Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung menatap Hinata. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Oh iya Hinata- _chan_ , ada noda coklat dibibirmu." Kata Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Hinata pun menjilati bibirnya, berusaha membersihkan noda coklat yang Naruto bilang tadi. Namun hal itu malah membuat Naruto semakin gemas dengan kelakuan Hinata.

' _Apa Hinata-chan berusaha menggodaku dengan menjilati bibirnya begitu? Sial,_ aku _benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya begitu.'_ Ucap Naruto membatin.

"Bagaimana Naruto- _kun_? Apa sudah hilang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Belum hilang, sini biar aku yang bersihkan." Kata Naruto memberi isyarat agar Hinata lebih mendekat kearahnya.

Hinata pun mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. Dan tanpa gadis itu sadari kini Naruto tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Naruto pun langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Hinata, ia pun beberapa kali menjilat noda coklat yang berada dibibir kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Hinata, ah wajah gadis itu sudah sangat merah. Ia kira Naruto akan membersihkan noda itu dengan tangan, tapi ternyata pemuda berambut pirang itu malah menggunakan bibir.

' _Benar dugaanku, bibir Hinata-chan sangat manis.'_ Batin Naruto yang masih asik _'menikmati'_ bibir sang kekasih.

Hinata yang masih memerah langsung mendorong dada bidang Naruto. "Na-Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa me-menciumku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja untuk membersihkan noda coklat itu." Jawab Naruto nyengir lebar kearah Hinata.

Hinata menunduk. "Tapi kan, bi-bisa dengan tangan." Ujar Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada. Kebiasaan lama.

"Aku lebih suka seperti tadi." Sahut Naruto.

"Ugh, Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Sudahlah, habiskan saja ice cream milikmu…" kata Naruto tersenyum kearah kekasihnya itu.

Mereka pun kembali memakan ice cream masing-masing hingga habis. Setelah menghabiskan ice cream dan membayarnya pasangan kekasih itupun keluar dan pergi untuk berjalan-jalan, menikmati segarnya udara taman.

"Naruto- _kun_ , bukankah itu Shikamaru- _kun_ dan Temari- _chan_?" Tanya Hinata menunjuk dua orang yang kelihatannya tengah berdebat di dekat kursi taman.

"Mana?" sahut Naruto. Ia pun mencoba melihat arah yang barusan ditunjuk oleh Hinata. "Ah iya, itu memang Shikamaru dan Temari." Jawab Naruto saat berhasil melihat dua orang itu.

"Ayo kesana Naruto- _kun_.." kata Hinata menarik tangan Naruto untuk menghampiri dua orang itu.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan kearah dua orang yang terlihat tengah berdebat itu.

"Hoi Shika!" teriak Naruto saat jarak antara dirinya dan Shikamaru sudah tak terlalu jauh.

Shikamaru yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya langsung menoleh dan mencari orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Naruto? Hinata?"

"Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini Shika." Ujar Naruto.

" _Ohayou gozaima_ Temari- _chan_ …." Ucap Hinata menyapa gadis yang berada disamping Shikamaru.

Gadis yang ada disamping Shikamaru tersenyum . " _Ohayou_ Hinata- _chan_ …" balasnya.

"Temari- _chan_ , aku lihat kau sedang bertengkar dengan Shikamaru- _kun_ , memangnya kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata.

Gadis bernama Temari itu menatap kesal pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, namun kemudian ia menatap Hinata. "Dia tadi terlambat." Jawab Temari mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya terlambat sebentar." Sanggah si pemuda.

"Iya sebentar. Mungkin hanya satu jam." Sahut Temari kesal.

Naruto pun mendekat kearah Shikamaru dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Shikamaru. Sebagai seorang laki-laki kau tak seharusnya membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu." Ujar Naruto sok bijak.

"Diam kau Naruto." Kata Shikamaru menepis tangan Naruto yang ada di pundaknya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah Temari- _chan_ , maafkan saja Shika, kita semua sudah hafal sifatnya. Lagipula terlambat satu jam itu sudah sebuah kemajuan untuk Shikamaru, biasanya kan lebih dari dua jam." Ujar Naruto.

Temari menghela nafas panjang dan menoleh sekilas kearah Shikamaru. "Baiklah, kali ini aku memaafkan Shikamaru."

"Itu lebih baik Temari- _chan_." Kata Hinata tersenyum kearah gadis berkuncir empat itu.

"Baiklah, aku dan Hinata pergi dulu ya…" ujar Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Ah iya terimakasih Naruto, Hinata…" kata Temari.

"Terimakasih Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya. Jangan terlalu sering bertengkar." Nasehat Naruto.

"Iya." Sahut Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan.

Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan meninggalkan pasangan kekasih yang terlalu sering bertengkar itu. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang ada di taman itu dan duduk disana. Dan saat mereka tengah asik mengobrol tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak kecil yang menghampiri mereka.

" _Onee-chan_ …." Panggil anak itu.

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh. "Eh, adik kecil apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata.

" _Okaa-chan_ hilang, Yuta mencali _Okaa-chan_ …" jawab anak itu.

Hinata menunduk dan mengelus surai hitam anak bernama Yuta itu. "Memang tadi _Okaa-chan_ Yuta dimana?" Tanya Hinata.

Anak itu menatap Hinata. "Tadi Yuta dan _Okaa-chan_ belmain di cana…" jawab Yuta menunjuk area bermain anak.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kesana, _Onee-chan_ akan membantu Yuta mencari _Okaa-chan_ …" kata Hinata menggandeng tangan mungil Yuta.

Naruto yang sedari tadi _'diabaikan'_ menahan tangan Hinata yang hendak berjalan bersama Yuta.

Hinata pun menoleh . "Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?"

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan aku sendiri disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayolah Naruto- _kun_ , aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk mengantar Yuta mencari _Okaa-chan_ nya." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku ikut Hinata- _chan_."

"Aku hanya sebentar Naruto- _kun_." Ujar Hinata.

"Aku tetap ikut." Kata Naruto ikut-ikutan menggandeng tangan Yuta. Jadilah sekarang anak itu diapit oleh Hinata dan Naruto.

Yah, mau tak mau Hinata mengizinkan Naruto untuk ikut mencari _Okaa-chan_ Yuta. Mereka pun mulai berjalan mencari _Okaa-chan_ Yuta. Mereka mulai mencari disekitar taman bermain anak, namun Yuta mengatakan bahwa ia tak melihat _Okaa-chan_ nya disana. Mereka kembali mencari disekitar air mancur taman, namun lagi-lagi Yuta mengatakan bahwa ia tak melihat _Okaa-chan_ nya. Mereka terus mencari di sekeliling taman itu hingga tanpa terasa waktu telah beranjak sore.

"Hinata- _chan_ , ayo istirahat sebentar, kulihat Yuta juga lelah." Kata Naruto melihat Yuta yang ada di gendongannya. Ya, sejak berkeliling taman bermain tadi Yuta meminta Naruto untuk menggendongnya. Awalnya Naruto menolak permintaan anak itu, namun dengan sedikit bujukan dan _puppy eyes_ dari Hinata, akhirnya Naruto mau menggendong Yuta.

"Iya." Sahut Hinata.

Mereka pun duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat itu. "Hinata- _chan_ , kau dan Yuta tunggu disini sebentar aku akan cari minuman." Kata Naruto.

"Iya Naruto- _kun_ …" sahut Hinata.

" _Onii-chan_ , Yuta ikut." Kata Yuta.

"Yuta disini saja ya bersama Onee-chan, Onii-chan hanya pergi sebentar." Kata Naruto mengelus surai hitam Yuta. "Nanti _Onii-chan_ akan membelikan Yuta ice cream." Lanjut Naruto.

Mata Yuta langsung berbinar. " _Onii-chan_ celius?" Tanya Yuta.

"Iya." Sahut Naruto tersenyum kearah Yuta.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Yuta mau belcama Hinata- _nee_ dicini." Kata Yuta.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan juga Yuta. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto yang pecicilan dan kekanakan ini bisa membujuk dan merawat anak kecil. Setelah Naruto pergi untuk membeli minuman ia dan Yuta menunggu di tempat itu.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto kembali membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin dan satu ice cream. Yuta yang melihat itu langsung mengambil ice cream yang ada di tangan Naruto dan memakannya.

"Ice cleam ini cangat enak _Onii-chan_ …" kata Yuta yang masih asik memakan ice cream milikknya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mendekat kearah Naruto, Hinata, dan juga Yuta.

"Yuta! Daritadi _Okaa-chan_ mencarimu, Yuta darimana saja?" kata wanita itu langsung memeluk erat Yuta.

Yuta menangis dan balik memeluk wanita itu. "Hiks…hiks…tadi Yuta juga cali _Okaa-chan_ …." Kata anak itu.

Si wanita melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yuta. "Tadi Yuta kemana saja?" Tanya wanita itu.

Yuta mengelap air matanya. "Yuta ke kamal mandi, tapi caat Yuta kembali _Okaa-chan_ cudah tidak ada…" jawab anak itu. "Tadi Yuta beltemu Hinata- _nee_ dan Naluto- _nii_ , meleka tadi bantu Yuta cali _Okaa-chan_." Kata Yuta menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri berdampingan.

Wanita yang merupakan _Okaa-chan_ Yuta itu langsung menggendong Yuta dan menghampiri Naruto juga Hinata.

"A _riggato…hontouni arrigatto_ , sudah menjaga Yuta." Kata wanita itu pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Iya _Obaa-san_ , kami senang akhirnya Yuta bertemu dengan _Obaa-san_ …" sahut Hinata.

"Tadi Naluto- _nii_ membelikan Yuta ice cleam yang sangat enak…" kata Yuta pada _Okaachan_ nya.

Wanita itu langsung menatap Naruto tak enak. "Ah _gomen_ , sepertinya anakku sangat merepotkan kalian.." ujar wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa _Obaa-san_ , kami merasa senang kok bersama Yuta." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Yuta harus segera pulang, sekali lagi _hontouni arrigatto_ sudah menjaga Yuta." Kata wanita itu.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan _Obaa-san_ …" kata Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Yuta…" kata Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Yuta yang tengah tesenyum kearahnya.

Setelah kepergian Yuta tiba-tiba saja Hinata membalikan badannya dan mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut karena ulah Hinata barusan. Pemuda itu langsung memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu Karen hari ini kau sangat baik menjaga Yuta." Kata Hinata dengan wajah merona merah.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kenapa hanya di pipi? Bukankah lebih baik disini?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk bibirnya.

Hinata memukul pelan pundak Naruto. "Me-mesum." Kata Hinata.

"Hahahaha…kau lucu sekali sih kalau wajahmu memerah.." kata Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata.

" _Ittai_ , sakit Naruto- _kun_ …" kata Hinata.

 _Cup!_

Satu ciuman Hinata dapatkan di pipinya yang barusan di cubit oeh Naruto. "Pasti sakitnya hilang.." ujar Naruto.

"Ugh, Naruto- _kun_ …"

Naruto pun memandang keadaan sekitarnya dan mendapati bahwa taman itu sudah tak seramai tadi. "Hinata- _chan_ , ayo pulang sudah mulai sore. Aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh Hiashi- _jisan_ karena terlambat mengantarmu." Kata Naruto.

"Eh, iya." Sahut Hinata.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan ketempat Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya miliknya. Setelah sampai Naruto segera mengambil sepedanya dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di boncengan sepeda itu. Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah Hinata.

"Gomen ya Naruto- _kun_ , hari ini harusnya menjadi kencan kita, tapi aku malah membuatmu membantuku mencari _Okaa-san_ Yuta." Kata Hinata.

Naruto yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata- _chan_. Aku malah senang. Kencan kita hari ini jadi berbeda dari kencan kita yang sebelumnya." Kata Naruto.

Hinata memeluk erat pinggang Naruto. " _Aishiteru_ Naru…"

" _Aishiteru mo_ Hina- _chan_ , lagipula menjaga anak kecil sangat menyenangkan." Kata Naruto. "Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memiliki _'nya_ ' bersamamu." Ujar Naruto.

Mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto, membuat gadis itu mencubit pelan pinggang sang kekasih. " _Mou_ , Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Hahahaha….kau manis sekali sih Hinata- _chan_ , aku jadi ingin memakanmu…" kata Naruto semakin menggoda Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_ sudah, jangan menggodaku terus.." kata Hinata.

"Hahahaha…kekasihku memang sangat manis…"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu Naruto terus saja menggoda Hinata dan sukses mendapat sebuah cubitan ataupun pukulan pelan dari sang kekasih. Aish, sepertinya Naruto tak akan pernah bosan untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang sangat manis ini. Semoga saja Hinata bisa bertahan untuk tidak pingsan sebelum sampai dirumahnya.

 **The End**

 **Fic ketiga Shin dengan pair NaruHina….**

 **Semoga Reader semua suka…**

 **Shin Cuma minta sama Reader yang berkenan untuk me-Review…**

 **REVIEW…..please**


End file.
